


Holy War

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Teyla wants more





	Holy War

Teyla growls as she pulls her hand away from her wetness. She can feel it running through her, this power that Aiden has given her. Wants to touch it, to tame it. But her fingers aren't enough, can't reach deep enough. She needs something stronger, harder, _more_.

She's moving before she thinks about it, out of the room they are keeping her in and into the one they're using for Ronon. He looks at her, eyes dark, as she walks towards him.

"I--"

But then he's on her, his touch brutal and welcome. She feels his teeth sink to her neck as she arches up into his body, her words lost as she screams into the night.


End file.
